The High School Life
by RockerGirl0709
Summary: Sequel to Different! Kaoru is finally going to high school. And that means finally being in the Host Club! But now that he's a freshman in high school, will he start going through some problems? Find out! Please R&R! Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Welcome to the sequel of Different! If you haven't read Different, turn back now! You wouldn't understand. But for those of you who have read Different, enjoy this sequel! ^_^ This story is still based on my life. Again, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Wish I did, but I don't -_-

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Kaoru. Kaoru get up!"

I groaned and rolled over on my side, pulling the covers over my head.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled, grabbing a pillow and slamming it over my head.

"Ow!"

"Get up! It's time for school!"

I pushed the covers off my head and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "You didn't have to hit me so hard. I would've eventually got up you know."

"Well it didn't look like it. Now hurry up or you'll miss breakfast," Hikaru said, walking out of the room.

I sighed and looked at the clock.

It had been a full year since I got out of the hospital, and Hikaru and I have been…going our separate ways I guess you could say. After I told Hikaru that we weren't the same, we've been doing different things. Sure we'd still talk in unison and things like that. But now we're doing things separately. Instead of playing video games together, he'd play them by himself while I read a book. We ate different foods instead of the same foods we always ate together. We even got our own separate rooms. Well, people need their space too right?

After I got out of the hospital, I still had to go in for MRIs to see what the status on my brain tumor was. Every time I went, the doctors would say that nothing has changed. The tumor wasn't growing or shrinking. Probably because the thing was too small for them to even tell whether or not it was growing or shrinking.

I got up out of bed and walked over to my closet. It was the first day of high school…so I wanted to dress somewhat nice. Not that it mattered anyway; we'd eventually get uniforms to wear everyday.

I pulled out a pair of nice jeans, and a t-shirt. I wanted to look presentable when I got to high school. I mean…I was going to be part of the Host Club after all.

The Host Club.

The club Tamaki-sempai asked me to join. The club Hikaru wasn't very fond of. I honestly thought it was a good idea. It would open up my world a little bit. That was probably the reason why Hikaru didn't like the idea. But I didn't care. I was in control of my life, not him.

After I fixed my hair, I walked downstairs and saw Hikaru waiting by the door.

"Bout time you got down here."

I sighed. "Well sorry! I had to get ready!" I rushed into the kitchen and quickly fixed myself a piece of toast and ate it on the way out the door.

"Great, now we're going to be late," Hikaru grumbled.

I rolled my eyes as we filed into our limo. "Hikaru, I know you're upset about the whole Host Club thing, but there's no need to get angry at me!"

"I'm not angry at you Kaoru," he said, not meeting my eyes.

"Yes you are! If you have something to say to me just say it! To my face!"

He was silent for a moment, and then finally looked at me. "I just…don't trust that guy."

"Who? Tamaki-sempai?"

"Yeah," Hikaru nodded. "I mean, he just comes up to us, asks if we want to be a part of some club we've never heard of, goes through our files, apologizes, and then comes back and asks us the same question from the beginning! I mean…does that not make you feel suspicious?"

"Hikaru…there's no need to get suspicious. He just wanted us to join."

"But why Kaoru? He didn't even know us, and he asked us! If you ask me, I think he wants something from us."

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. Hikaru was just being stupid. I'm sure he'd get over it eventually.

As we slowly pulled up to our new school, I saw Tamaki-sempai waving to us by the entrance. My face lit up and I rushed out of the car up to him.

"Kaoru! There you are!" he said, giving me a soft hug.

"Hey sempai!"

"How've you been? How's your condition?"

"Good. The doctors can't tell if my tumor is growing or shrinking yet. But I'm feeling good, how bout you?"

"Good actually."

I smiled.

"Uh, I'd hate to break it to you guys but, we have school!" Hikaru butted in.

I rolled my eyes. He's never been this eager to get into school.

"Here, let me show you guys to your classes," sempai said, leading us into the school.

As I started following after him, Hikaru laid a hand on my shoulder. "That's okay, I'm sure we can find our way."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. C'mon Kaoru."

As Hikaru pulled me into the school, I looked back at Tamaki-sempai and lipped 'I'm sorry'.

He gave me a soft smile and said, "After school, I'll show you where the Host Club is taking place!"

Hikaru groaned. "Host Club this, Host Club that! God, when is that guy gonna let it go? We will be there!"

"Hikaru, you are way too protective, you know that?" I said.

"Well…I have a right to be! I don't want to see you hurt Kaoru!"

I smiled and shook my head. Same old Hikaru, always looking out for me.

We eventually found the counselor's room and received our schedules. Hikaru looked at mine, as I looked at his.

"Looks like we got the same classes," Hikaru said.

"Looks like it."

"Well, that's good! The more classes we have together, the more I can protect you!"

I rolled my eyes again. "You don't have to protect me 24/7 you know Hikaru."

"I know…but I want to!"

I sighed. See? This is why we needed our space.

We started looking for our classroom when we realized that we were lost.

"How the hell are we supposed to find our classroom when this building is two floors, and however many halls there are?" Hikaru ranted.

"Calm down Hikaru, I'm sure we'll find it," I said looking around.

He sighed in frustration and kept looking as well.

Finally, we came up to a room with a sign above that read "1-A".

Hikaru and I swapped glances.

"Is this it?" I asked.

"Looks like it," Hikaru said, as he opened the door and walked into the room.

I took one final look around the school and up at a clock. Only eight more hours till we get to go to the Host Club.

I sighed and followed Hikaru into the room.

Those eight hours were going to feel like forever.

* * *

Well, there you have it…chapter one. I really didn't like writing this chapter. It seemed so slow. But I promise you that it gets better from this point on! Hope you liked the sequel so far! ^_^ Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Love you all!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I was waiting in 7th hour, impatiently tapping my pencil against the desk. The teacher was going on and on about what we were going to learn in Math. I honestly didn't care. I mean, I should've since Math isn't my best subject, but I had other things on my mind.

Hikaru took a glance over at me and sighed. He knew what I was waiting for. He couldn't believe I was still thinking about the stupid club.

My thoughts started drifting off to nowhere as I kept thinking of what it would be like as a host. Serving tea to young ladies, being polite to them, getting to see Tamaki-sempai…

All my thoughts were interrupted by the sudden noise of the bell. The students quickly grabbed their things and headed out the door. I looked over at Hikaru and saw he was ready to go.

"Well? Are you ready?"

I smiled. "Definitely," I nodded.

I quickly packed everything in my book bag and followed Hikaru out the door.

"So, any idea where this Host Club thing is held?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, but I'm sure we'll find it."

"Yeah…just like we barely found our homeroom class."

I bit my lower lip and looked away. He didn't have to be in such a god awful mood. Made me feel like it was all my fault. Besides, I didn't ask for _him _to join. _I _wanted to join!

It took us about 15 minutes searching the first floor, which we had no luck with. When we searched the second floor, it took us about…5 minutes.

"The third music room?" Hikaru asked. "Why would that idiot hold a Host Club in a music room?"

"Beats me," I said, as I knocked on the door.

Instead of being greeted by someone answering the door, we were greeted by a dozen rose petals.

"Welcome to the Host Club."

We looked inside, and saw four boys standing in front of us – Tamaki-sempai was one of them.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! You made it!" he said happily.

"Yeah, we kinda got lost on our way," I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

Hikaru didn't say anything.

"Well come on in! Let me introduce you to everyone!" Tamaki-sempai grabbed my wrist and led me over to the other three boys. Hikaru started turning red.

"Kaoru, this is Kyouya Ohtori, a second year student. He's the one who deals with the club's budget. You can also refer to him as the cool type."

I examined the upperclassman. He was tall, thin, had black hair, dark eyes, and wore glasses.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Hitachiin," he said, bowing politely.

"Uh…nice to meet you," I replied.

Then Tamaki-sempai dragged me over to a much taller boy with short black hair, and seemed muscular.

"Kaoru, this is Mori-sempai, a third year student."

I smiled and lent out my hand. "How do you do?"

The upperclassman took my hand, shook it, and said, "I'm doing good," and that was it. Man, what a way to keep a conversation short. But he seemed nice over all.

"Mori-sempai doesn't really talk all that much," Tamaki-sempai chuckled. "But you can refer to him as the wild type."

_Wild type huh? _I thought. _He doesn't seem all that wild to me._

"And last but not least, we have Honey-sempai!" Tamaki-sempai said, dragging me over to a much smaller boy.

"How do you do?" the little boy asked.

I was in shock. This kid was in high school? He looks like an elementary student.

"I'm doing good," I forced myself to say.

"Honey-sempai here is also a third year student," Tamaki-sempai stated.

My eyes widened. Okay, I was shocked at the fact that this kid was a high school student, but a third year!

"You could refer to him as the boy Lolita," Tamaki-sempai went on.

_Boy Lolita?_

"Kao-chan! You wanna share some cake with me?"

"Uh…no…thank you?"

"Well then how about holding my bunny Usa-chan?"

I quirked an eyebrow. "Usa-chan?"

The boy Lolita nodded, and pulled out a stuffed pink rabbit. "Isn't he cute? He likes cake just like me!"

I smiled. "Sure," I said, taking the stuffed bunny into my arms. The boy Lolita smiled.

"So, the Hitachiins, your mother is a designer am I correct?" Kyouya-sempai asked.

"That is correct," Hikaru and I said in unison.

"I see," he said, writing something down in his little black notebook.

Hikaru stared at him.

"So, sempai, I noticed that you gave everyone a type…do Hikaru and I get a type?" I asked.

"Of course!" sempai exclaimed. "I already assigned you your type!"

"You…did?"

"Yup! You guys are going to be the mischievous type!"

Hikaru and I swapped confused glances.

"Wait, why did you make us the _mischievous _type?" Hikaru asked.

"Well…uh…" Tamaki-sempai scratched his head. "It just…seemed like your type."

"Seemed like our type huh? Did you find that in our file? Something about our background made us mischievous?"

"Hikaru…stop…" I said.

What Hikaru said reminded me about something from our past. It was when we hung around that maid. She told us things about how to not trust people and how to look at other people separate from us. She did change our lives. We almost looked up to her as a mother since she always played with us. So that would explain why we are so…devilish as you may call it.

"So…you don't like the mischievous type?" sempai asked.

Before Hikaru could answer, I stepped in.

"I like it a lot sempai, I think it fits us perfectly."

"That's wonderful! Glad you like it Kaoru!"

I smiled as Hikaru's glare darkened on me.

"So uh…since we're part of the club now…what are we going to do?"

"You two are going to be doing an act for your customers once the club officially opens," Kyouya-sempai said.

"And this act would be…" Hikaru led on.

"A brotherly love act!" Tamaki-sempai said happily.

I blinked. Brotherly love?

"So…does that mean we just have to act like brothers in front of our guests?"

"Not quite," Kyouya-sempai said.

"Then…what _do _we do?" I asked.

"Oh, put your arms around each other, look into each other's eyes, get close to each other's lips…possibly kiss."

"What?" Hikaru and I yelled.

"Sorry but…King Tamaki wanted you guys to do it. It's not my problem."

Hikaru and I looked over at the smiling Tamaki-sempai.

"What? I think our guests would love it!" he said happily.

"…I'm gonna kill that bastard," Hikaru said, with fire in his eyes.

I stared over at sempai and couldn't help but smile.

Well…it can't be all _that _bad.

Right?

* * *

Phew! Chapter two is finally done! Okay…I thought for sure this chapter would be a lot more exciting to write, but it wasn't -_- _Hopefully _the next chapter will be more fun to write. I hope. Please review! The more reviews I get the sooner I can update! Thanks!


End file.
